ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Padmé Amidala
So this is how liberty dies. With thunderous applause. : —Senator Padmé Amidala, upon Supreme Chancellor Palpatine creating the Galactic Empire, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith Padmé Amidala is a central protagonist in the Star Wars prequel trilogy. She is a Senator from Naboo, the wife of Anakin Skywalker, and the mother of their children, Luke and Leia. Anakin has a vision of Padmé's death and joins the Sith to save her, sadly leading to her death at his hands. Padmé was portrayed by Natalie Portman in the prequel trilogy. Her voice was provided by Grey DeLisle and Catherine Taber in the two Clone Wars animated series. In Canon Description Padmé Amidala is totally devoted to serving the Galactic Republic as a whole, and her native Naboo in particular. She has an unyielding belief in the ability of the Senate to solve any problem through peaceful negotiation. This has caused her trouble as well, staying her hand from direct confrontation against the Trade Federation in the early stages of its hostility. This trust caused her to unknowingly advance Palpatine into greater positions, furthering his plans for Galactic conquest. It also brought Padmé under conflict with Anakin, as she often disagreed with the occasionally violent and reckless decisions of the Jedi Council. Padmé loved her husband dearly, and even after his fall to the Dark Side, she followed Anakin to the Outer Rim to try to convince him to return with her. On her deathbed, she begged Obi-Wan to remember that Anakin was still good inside, a message he would repeat to Luke in Episode VI. She also considered Obi-Wan to be a trustworthy friend, although she never revealed the secret of her child's father to him until he figured it out himself. As Queen, Padmé wore a flowing, red gown with white face paint and a gold crown that wrapped down around her head. This outfit served a practical purpose, allowing Padmé and her handmaidens to exchange places for her safety. At most other times, she is dressed more practically. The Phantom Menace Padmé Amidala was the elected queen of the people of Naboo, which was blockaded by the Trade Federation. Two Jedi, Qui-Gon Jin and Obi-Wan Kenobi, rescued her to bring her to Coruscant. Their ship was damaged while escaping the blockade. Unknown to the Jedi, the Queen switched places with one of her handmaidens at this point. Forced to land on Tatooine for repairs, Padmé accompanied Qui-Gon into town. In a junk shop, Padmé met Anakin Skywalker for the first time. On Coruscant, Padmé met with Chancellor Palpatine, who convinced her to vote “no confidence” in the Supreme Chancellor, and ask for the election of a new one. Padmé, convinced she wouldn't get help from the Senate, returned to Naboo to fight for her planet's freedom. Armed with a blaster, Padmé then led her people into the royal palace, capturing the leader of the Trade Federation, Viceroy Nute Gunray. Attack of the Clones Padmé was now serving as the Senator representing Naboo. After an assassination attempt, High Chancellor Palpatine suggested that Amidala take Obi-Wan as a bodyguard, causing her to see Anakin for the first time in ten years. While Obi-Wan searched for the bounty hunters responsible, Anakin escorted Padmé back to Naboo, where he admitted to the feelings he had been harboring for Padmé. The two began to fall in love, but Padmé insisted that a relationship between a Jedi and a Senator would be untenable. Padmé and Anakin learned that Obi-Wan had been attacked on Geonosis, and the two flew there to rescue him. Unfortunately, they were taken prisoner upon arrival, and chained with Obi-Wan inside an arena filled with dangerous animals. Padmé finally admitted her love for Anakin, just before the Jedi Council arrived to rescue them. After the battle, Padmé and Anakin returned to Naboo, where they were married in a secret ceremony. Revenge of the Sith Padmé informed Anakin that she was pregnant. Anakin was excited, until he dreamed of Padmé dying in childbirth that night. He woke up and told Padmé of his dream, swearing that he would protect both her and their baby. Months later, when Padmé heard of the massacre at the Jedi Temple, she assumed he had been killed. She was relieved when Anakin arrived at her apartment safely, but he lied to Padmé, saying the Jedi had attempted to overthrow the Republic. He then left to attack the Separatist leaders. Padmé next attended a special meeting of the Council, where Supreme Chancellor Palpatine revealed the Jedi's supposed betrayal. He announced that the only way to keep the Republic safe was to change it into an Empire. Most of the Senate applauded, to Padmé’s disgust. The next day, Obi-Wan questioned Padmé as to Anakin’s whereabouts. She realized that Obi-Wan planned to kill Anakin, so after he left, Padmé traveled to Musta Far to confront Anakin, not realizing Obi-Wan had snuck aboard her ship. Padmé was horrified when Anakin confirmed that he had turned to the Dark Side and killed Jedi, all in the name of saving her life. When Obi-Wan revealed himself from the ship, Anakin assumed Padmé had betrayed him, and choked her with the Force, causing her to faint. Obi-Wan flew her back to a medical center on Coruscant. Padmé began to die, and medical droids quickly operated on her to rescue the baby—or babies, as they discovered she had been carrying twins. After the children were delivered safely, Padmé named them Luke and Leia. She then told Obi-Wan that there was still good inside Anakin, and died. In Badfic In badfic, Padmé is often portrayed as jealous, which is pretty much standard for bad slash. At other times, she may be having an affair with Obi-Wan behind Anakin's back, or even be involved in a threesome with both. Category:Canon Characters Category:Star Wars